The present invention relates generally to gate hinges and in particular to a double-hinged gate hinge for being secured to posts of different diameters.
As is known to those skilled in the gate hinge art, and in particular the gate hinge art as related to metal fences wherein gates are hingedly mounted on a vertically extending metal gate post by a gate hinge, metal gate posts come in various diameters and the structure of the typical prior art gate hinge is such that a different sized gate hinge is required to mount a gate to gate posts of different diameters.
The requirement of having to provide gate hinges of different diameters causes unwanted expense and presents the annoying problem of requiring the maintenance of a large supply of different sized gate hinges to assure that for any given installation the proper sized gate hinge is in supply.